sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Morgana
Morgana is an illusion and mirage specialist. While her bread and butter is to create ways to distract her oppoenents, she will not hesitate to fight, using whatever is presented to her as a weapon Backstory Morgana is an assassin with the ability to use illusions and mirages to gain a sort of advantage. Her life leading to this point was actaully not as tragic as one might assume. Growing up she was always able to do what she does now. However, when she was 13, she came home from school to see her parents were dead. Although she was mourning, she began to look into who did it and found out it was a random assassin. Unfortunately for the assassin, Morgana was ready for him and defeated him without even touching him, creating a mirage to make him think it was his own family he assassinated. He broke down and died of a broken heart. When it was all over, she was approached by a group of assassins called the Silencers who asked her to join them. Wanting revenge on the people who wronged her, she joined and was trained in the art of assassination. At 14, she was given her first target who she eliminated by poisoning his food. She was in and out before anyone could ever see her (not that anyone could). Her moniker, the Mirage Queen was given to her when she was 15 when witnesses to her deeds claimed that she was capable of making her victims assume she was just a mirage, taking them down when they weren't aware. Eleven years later at age 36, she was asked to eliminate Sonic and Tails who had captured a member of the group. Being aware of her powers, Sonic and tails managed to defeat her. Instead of ending her life like she had expected, they gave her mercy, much to Amy's hatred, who wanted the two to end her. This didn't bode well for her, as she was excummunicated from the Silencers for being shown mercy. With this, she had lost the only family she had ever known, and was now a nomad. Hoping for guidance she went to get some advice from Sonic and Tails, who offered her a place among the Resisitance. She accepted on the terms that she was a contract assassin, only called for when she was needed. To this day she is serving the Resistance as a hitwoman. Personality Morgana is serious on the job, but when she has nothing to do, she is seen eating a platter of different fish treats like sushi and ahi salad. Morgana isn't easily upset and she can easy to get along with. She has even tried to be friends with Amy, who hates her, but she doesn't seem to be getting anywhere on that front. Relationships Sonic: Good Friends Tails: Good friends Amy: Frenemies, even though she's tried to be friends Trivia #Morgana's family, the Miragios, are a family of illusionists. Creating illusions for the sake of entertainment. Because of this her family was very wealthy. #Morgana encountered Infinite while attempting to rescue Sonic, but failed and had to fall back. Because of the Phantom Ruby, she found her abilities useless. Category:Females Category:Cats